A Mate For The Sisters
by GoldeneRose
Summary: The Denali Sisters lived a thousand years and haven't found a mate. What if their mate wasn't from earth? What if their mate just came back to earth? Can they finally overcome the suffering and grief of their past and embrace their powers? FEMSLASH - don't like don't read
1. Arrival

_This is my first fanfic and I decided it would be about the Denali Sisters because well, they're my favourite characters in Twilight. Sorry for mistakes or bad grammar English is not my first language. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Oh and I haven't read the books. I mostly just read fanfiction about the characters I like best. Kate and Garrett are just friends in this fanfic. He isn't part of the coven merely a good video game buddy for Kate._

**Unknowns POV**

"What brings you here, dear one?", he asked politely despite he already knew my reasoning to come here.

"I have served you long enough, you know that I only enlisted half the time I actually stayed here. It is time for me to go and find them, to make them mine, to save them, to protect them and finally after all these millenniums alone to love and cherish them."

He sighed, "I knew this time would come my bloodthirsty halfling, you are my best warrior but you have the right to yearn and wish for love. Do not forget you are always welcome to come back here."

I drew in a relieved unneeded breath," Thank you my old friend and I already know who my mates are. Let Adrianne take my place, she longs for your recognition. You are aware that aside from me she's the best choice you have. Goodbye."

I turned and walked calmly out of the throne room. My chest began throbbing and I rubbed it absentmindedly.

After a short walk to my room I gathered all my things at an unnatural speed and went to the portal which would teleport me back home.

I arrived on earth. In a matter of seconds I fell on my knees from the pain inside my chest! _What the hell is that?!, I wondered. It hurts so much as if my heart is ripped apart._

I forced myself to get up and took in my surroundings. _Earth has indeed changed. _I only remembered wilderness, jungles, animals as high as they could possibly grow but not this.

It was white, there were trees also partially white. The white stuff crunched when I walked on it. Suddenly I thought of a book I had read a while ago. _I think this is called snow. _I shrugged and started walking were my instincts told me to go.

I jumped on a tree and looked. I saw a big valley in front of me and there were people in black cloaks, some in clothes that looked really modern for my taste and wolves. They all stood on opposite sides.

As soon as I watched the aura of the people change from white to red. I launched myself from branch to branch. They creaked under my feet because I was 6 feet and 2 inches. I had to duck while I jumped. The trees ended and I stood on a big one at the edge of a big white field.

What I saw shocked me to my very core. There was a beautiful pale-blond haired woman in between the black coated people. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw her. I could read in their auras that all of the seemingly humans in this valley were vampires. Some fed on animals while others did not.

My blonde angel said that the Cullens were innocent, that she would take full responsibility for her mistake and she apologized. She looked to a strawberry blonde and a light honey blonde. Her gaze was one of pure desperation.

As I spotted the other two my non-beating heart leaped as well. Those three are my other halves I knew it! The pale-blondes aura rippled with fear.

I growled slightly. _How dare they make one of my mates afraid!_

Two black cloak vampires ripped her arms off! I snarled and ran towards my endangered mates. My pace intensified immensely as I saw the torch and the big scary looking man twist at the pale-blondes neck. My other mates shouted in sync: IRINA!

Somewhere in my mind I registered my mates name was Irina.

I leapt on the big one in midair and changed my aura into a tiger.

All my senses were 100 times better than normal and I bit his head clean off. My inner beast howled with delight. But I had to change into a human again. Animal senses alone couldn't protect my mates.

And so I sprung to my hurt mate and changed in front of her into my human form. I still had clothes on because of the pendant I wore. "Why do want to kill what is mine? How dare you try to take what I love the most away from me? Who do you think you are? She's mine! My mate!", I literally screeched. I fumed. _She is mine, was all I could think about!_

A man in a cloak with long black said in a happy voice, "Jane my dear."

"Yes master", she responded calmly.

"Show her who we are". The little girl just starred at me and I wondered what it was supposed to accomplish. I decided to just ask calmly as if the beast under my skin wasn't ready to burn them alive. "You are so cute little one with all the starring, did I forget my present for you"?

Everyone in the valley gasped for an unneeded breath. The little one looked murderous. Then she shrieked, "Why don't you feel any pain?!".

"What pain, that one that you try to inflict, oh sorry midget none of your gifts will work on me one of mine does repel almost everything of your gifts. I growled and walked graciously to Irinas arms and picked them up.

I started to talk as if I was in one of the cafés I had read about;" Strawberry blonde and light honey blonde come my sweet angels escort your sister to safety and one of you return here when you are done, please. I don't understand what's going on here I have only been on earth for a few minutes.

**Cullens, Denalis, wolves and allies**

**Tanyas PoV**

Normally I was calm and collected but not today. I was itching for a fight, craving it, for revenge. Volturi killed my mother, ripped the woman who showed me what family was apart before my eyes, burned beyond anything possible.

All covens on our side were in formation, some came only for being witnesses and didn't oblige for a war. But I did. My youngest sister was in their fangs, because she was too caught up in her own grief to realize that the child was a miracle. _It was all Laurents fault!_

I sighed and my chest started throbbing again. I have had the throbbing since 1200 years ago. It was my own slightly painful company. But it got better when I met my sisters. Through it never completely vanished.

We came to a stop and faced Aro, Marcus, Caius, their guard and even the two wives. Irina was with them. I could hear Katarina next to me take in a relieved breath.

I tuned everything out what they said, I couldn't stand Aros voice_._

_Oh god, little one be okay, please. We would be lost without your unconditional love and selflessness._ _We can't deal with losing another family member. Katarina will shut herself out of the world again just like after her transformation. Our control of the bloodthirst is superior but the control of our lust isn't. We will succumb to our inner succubus if we lose you, Irina. Please be safe._

_Without my confidant there is no leader of the Denali-Coven. There will only be a broken woman left, no mother, no sister, only one left and Carmen and Eleazar. I love both but without Irina a large part of my heart will be swallowed by darkness._

**Kates PoV**

I took in a relieved breath as I saw that Irina was still alive. Tatyana and I, we were both shaped from the horror of our human and vampire lives. Irina conserved almost all our happiness.

_Yes, I thought, she keeps us happy, I know that her life was no walk in the park either but she somehow kept her refreshing personality even with misery we had lived through. I love you sister, I will not live without you._

Every Denali knew that my giddiness was a bluff. It's true I favoured the new human technology like computers or different game systems but if you had lived with someone hundreds of years you notice that I had a hard shell under all the giddiness. It held all the pain, the sorrow and the self disgust in.

_I won't be a burden to anyone except my sisters who know me inside and out._

Something sizzled and I knew my electrical illusion was flowing over my skin, almost as if my powers knew that today would be war if even one hair on Irinas head was misplaced.

_I will save you, you are one of three reasons that I'm still alive, Tatyana being the second and I know my third reason will be coming in time._

At the moment my undead heart throbbed and clenched, as I tried to recall the third reason for my existence.

_I hope you like my first chapter and fanfic. Please review _


	2. Wavy Hair

_I present you the second chapter ;)_

_Oh and by the way thoughts are italic._

_Enjoy._

**Irina's POV**

I walked back to my family with the Volturi. The guard kept glancing at me suspiciously, some looked at my golden eyes and snorted in disgust. Disdain came of almost everyone in waves.

_I hate them but we must keep the law. Immortal children are an abomination! They always bring nothing but pain!_

_Why did Sasha turn him? Why risk extermination? All for him._

My sisters and I asked ourselves this a thousand years and still hadn't found a reason for the creation of the immortal child.

_Vasili destroyed my mother, a part of my family. And now another child brings nothing but danger. The Volturi have an eye on us, again. We are on their radar, literally. We Denalis spent years to get away from them and now all it took was that little menace! Because of her we are right under Aro's nose again._

**Flashback**

Sasha screamed when she was tossed in the fire. It consumed her. The flames flickered higher. Her face was a mask of resignation and sadness. Sasha knew a fight was futile.

As the flames licked over her stone hard skin she smiled her last smile at her daughters. Wonderful creatures their gazes filled with anguish, pain and desperation. "Mother, mother no! No!" shrieked all her three children.

**Sister's POV still flashback**

After the Volturi spoke out their law we spent days at the same place, the Volturi long gone. No one of us knew what to do. In the end Tanya became our coven leader, she was the sister with the strongest succubus inside her.

Then we spent years to bury our inner succubi, only trying to control our blood not the sex-demon inside of us. But once in a century we all hungered. We couldn't take it. The demons in us would let lose. Every single time they destroyed everything in their path. Blood thirst was easy, simple to control but the succubi in us would never be.

**Back to Irina's POV**

We arrived and I saw the Cullens and all their witnesses. My sisters were at the front, Garrett next to Kate. I looked Kate in the eyes. What I saw shocked me, my sister had a look that spoke of pure hatred and doom and it fixated solely on Caius. He murdered Sasha.

_I understand you sister believe me, Katarina. _

I changed my gaze and looked at Tanya too. My chest throbbed, something was not right! A foreboding sense of dread filled me.

Then I heard it. It was like the wings of a hummingbird. A heartbeat. I looked to the side and saw a brunette with a child in her arms. The child I watched.

_But she is bigger than the child I saw, the heartbeat comes from her! _

I said my testimony, everything I had witnessed. I could see Caius watching with glee on his face. I didn't need Edward's gift to know the ideas that formed in his head. I knew his thoughts. He wanted to fight and end this once and for all.

_Fights and destruction were all that monster ever thought about and did._

"This child was born and not bitten, it happened while I was still human", the brunette said. She stood very close to Edward.

_So this is Bella, hmmm…_

Bella explained the existence of the child to all present, how the child was named, how Renesmee lived, what she ate all of it.

I let out a quiet gasp. _The child is a miracle!_, I thought.

A few minutes ago my bad feeling was right. As soon as I glanced at Caius I knew, what verdict would be spoken. I was to be a heap of ashes, dust in the wind just like Sasha.

_At least this place is a better final resting place than that dump where our beloved mother was literally fried, _I sighed_._

_Sisters I'm so so sorry, after all the shit we've been through a simple misunderstanding will end my life. Oh the irony….. I love the both of you and shall watch over you if I'm allowed to heaven. As always I am the first to go, the weakest and I would be responsible for my sister's unhappiness._

Two guards manhandled me in a tight grip before they tore me apart. My sisters screaming with anguish, as if they were hurt themselves. I stared dumbly at my shoulders, were once my arms were.

The pain was unbearable! It was more than a hundred years ago that I was even scratched by something.

Caius ignited the torch. It was the same as my mother's like he had planned it.

My chest throbbed when I looked at the object that would set my stone hard skin on fire. I risked one last glance at my sisters and wished I hadn't. They were fierce as ever fighting for the one they loved, only to be held back for the sake of the others.

Hands closed around my neck and grabbed. My sisters' screams became louder.

"IRINA!"

Suddenly something furry jumped out of nowhere on the Volturi who had the task to behead me.

_What is that smell….mhmm so delicious. God what's wrong with me, here I am waiting for my true death and thinking of how good something smells seriously I must have lost some of my screws over the centuries._

When I decided to look up I saw that the furry thing was actually a tiger.

_Oh my… a tiger here? Now I have officially lost it._

The tiger stood before me in a very protective manner and changed into a woman. I could only see her back but her wavy midnight black hairy flew in the wind. It reached to the curves of her waist. The way her back tensed I instinctively knew she was furious.

I gasped in an unneeded breath. She was absolutely beautiful.

I realised that the delicious scent I smelled earlier came from her. I inhaled again and it felt as if something was locked in place in my heart.

_Was it good, bad, boring, stupid….review._


	3. Midnight Blue Void

_Have fun__ with__ it_

**Kate's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, a beautiful woman saved my sweet sister. I will never be able to thank her enough. But even if she rescued Irina and I felt the mating pull towards her I could and would not trust her. Trust is weakness. Trust is damnation. Trust equals hurt.

_Whoever she is, I will only trust my sisters_, I thought.

The stranger picked up the arms of my precious sister and said: "Strawberry blonde and light honey blonde, come my sweet angels escort your sister to safety and one of you return here when you are done, please. I don't understand what's going on here I have only been on earth for a few minutes."

I and Tanya rushed forward as fast as we could to our little sister. I turned my power on Garret higher than I ever did and he fell on the cold floor, twitching.

Tanya overpowered her captives with an old fighting technique from our homeland and matched my speed.

It took not even a second and I was next to my hurt sister. I checked her over and beside her arms she was alright. Nevertheless I asked her: "Irina, honey are you okay?"

She hissed in pain: "Calm yourself sister, I'm well."

Tanya stood right in front of Irina and me and had her back to the stranger. She brushed both our hair with her fingers as reassurance of our survival. Her succubus was walking on the thin line of destruction and slumber. I could feel it. Irina could feel it despite her injuries.

Still she had control, if it was me I would have snapped a long time ago but it was Tatyana. Her composure was remarkable.

I met Tanya's eyes and knew what my sister wanted – so I lifted Irina carefully in my arms and ran.

**Tanya's POV**

One look told Kate what to do. I was the leader of the coven and the oldest sister. Once Kate took off to get Irina in secureness I eyed the strange woman.

Her wavy hair flew through the wind. She was graceful, around her I felt an aura as old as the world. Even I with my over 1000 years have never felt something like that. I detected the vampire in her and something else. Something walked close under the surface.

It was as plain as the nose on a human's face, this woman was a warrior. For me fighting was like breathing and for her it was too. She would never turn her back to an opponent – so I walked next to her.

We made brief eye contact and I was lost, lost in the depths of her ice blue eyes, I felt a spark light up inside of me. A spark that only my two sisters should be able ignite. But she did it, one look was all it took.

_MATE_, screamed the vampire and the succubus inside my head.

I was shocked but it never reached the beautiful lines of my face. After a thousand years I learned to hide, only being vulnerable when I was with my sisters.

Her face was a mask of boredom, gone was the blaze of anger. My experience told me that she had cleared her head because my sisters were away. In her eyes I was the only one that would need protection now.

She gave me my sister's arms and murmured: "My ruby, here are your sisters arms, heal her. I will fight for you, if it comes to that. But before I fight I would like you to come back and explain this situation to me. Off you go now my crimson ruby."

I snatched the arms and sped away. The wonderful scent my sisters left behind was relatively easy to follow to me, only to me. Someone else would only smell the fresh scent of nature. But I knew them, they were a part of me.

The arms of Irina felt like dead weight in my hands. I couldn't think about the nickname the strange warrior gave me I needed to get to my sisters.

Irina was in dire need of blood but I knew Kate would never leave her side, especially if she was injured. Kate protected that was what she did, she was a protector. Protectors didn't take the risk to let their ward alone. She would never do that.

As a human Kate's occupation was to serve and protect the queen. Only the queen changed into family members now. Kate still thought it was partly her fault that Sasha left us. She couldn't protect her no one was able to. Even if Irina and I told her it wasn't her fault she still almost drowned in guilt.

I ran further, jumped and climbed. Graciously I avoided every obstacle the forest set in my way. I smelt the venom of my hurt sister and jumped on top of a boulder.

I stood high and surveyed the area. If Kate protected someone then she gave her life for her ward. She would do everything to fight off an intruder.

The wind changed and I determined in which direction Katarina took Irina. As soon as I smelt it I ran like hell.

And there they were in a hidden cave between two boulders.

_Clever Kate, very clever indeed…._

The Cullens believed that Kate was only able to project the electricity through her whole body but that wasn't true. She could make force fields or even throw it to obliterate an enemy. Katarina had a thousand years to learn.

Her powers were dangerous and the reason for it was that once the force field or the attacks started she couldn't stop. Her powers didn't do anything when she projected them all over her body but if she threw it away from her or changed it into a force field then all bets were off. It was only an illusion but it still needed to be discharged or it would literally turn against herself. That pain was unimaginable. Irina and I felt it when she discharged it by mistake on us.

The discharge didn't work on objects it needed to be absorbed by a human or vampire. Of course Irina and I helped her but that was in her early years. Now Kate avoided her powers. Usually our eyes got different if we used our succubus powers or Kate her gift. If she used her gift they changed into a void midnight blue.

If Aro saw the full extent of them we would lose another family member. Kate also had no consciousness. She was extremely hostile. She would kill anyone even her own sister to save the person she swore to protect.

Suddenly the wind changed and Kate noticed me on the boulder, but something was wrong. Her head jerked and she growled deep in her throat.

_Her eyes, midnight oh no. Why did she make a force field around Irina and the cave? Something must have happened,_ I concluded.

Something sizzled and Katarina attacked me, her own sister, she was beyond gone. Her consciousness buried beneath her powers and volition to protect.

Fallen needles and snow were thrown in the air as she darted towards me. I jumped to meet her and we collided in mid-air.

We both hissed and Kate growled, I couldn't beat my sister – so by the time we were on the ground she had her hands around my throat.

She squeezed, hard. Cracks were developing on my hard skin. The electricity flowed freely through my body. Kate shot the electricity out of her hands, it was a discharge. I only saw white and I knew I was twitching below my sister.

The pain wasn't sweet, it was torture. It wasn't like needles or stings of an insect, no it was like sharp teeth biting and gnawing all over my body.

I looked Katarina in the eyes, they were hollow, void of a consciousness.

I lifted my arm and stroked Kate's cheek: "Sister, this isn't you, remember…."

_Please review_


End file.
